People with long or lengthy hair have difficulty wearing traditional headwear items such as caps. Typically, caps do not have a means to accommodate the hair when it is gathered in a style such as a bun or ponytail so as to keep the hair out of the way of the face. Although caps often lack the structure for accommodating such lengthy hair, it remains desirable to wear a hat and keep long hair out of one's face such as during outdoor activities.
One way in which wearers with long hair have adapted their hair style so that they may wear caps is by putting their hair into a ponytail or bun which is in a position that is vertically low along the back of the head. Although the bundle of hair in such a position allows for the wearer to place the cap on their head in an optimally seated position thereon, the cap may tend to shift against the accumulation of hair and ride up the head so that the wearer frequently feels the need to pull the cap down back into the optimum position.
It is therefore desirable to provide a headwear piece which accommodates lengthy hair in a comfortable manner and which may overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of wearing a cap with long hair gathered in a bundle placed lowly along the back of the head.